


The Owl

by nights12



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights12/pseuds/nights12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth returns to plague Sarah's dreams ... and her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's back!

Sarah is tired. 

An owl decided to make its home on her bedroom balcony. She tried shooing it away but it always returned. She meant to call animal control and have them take the owl away but when she begins dialing the number, a fog comes over her. The next thing she knows an hour has passed and she doesn’t remember what she did during that hour. If she can’t remember, then it must not be important, she thinks.

The owl is outside right now. She can make out its form through the thin white lacy curtains. It’s bathing in moonlight and seems to grow bigger. 

She struggles to keep her eyes open. Every time she blinks the owl seems to grow and grow. She can’t stay awake any longer and decides she’s already dreaming when the owl turns into a man. He has long blond hair.

He’s still beautiful, she thinks as she falls asleep.


	2. Two

_Sarah._

  
_Sarah wake up dearie._

  
Sarah decides to ignore whoever is telling her to wake up. She’s tired from the damn owl that was outside her childhood bedroom window. It’s the Thanksgiving holidays and she wants to rest in preparation for the major study sessions coming up.

  
_Sarah. Sarah wake up, now. My patience grows thin._

  
She wants to tell whoever it is to shut up but it’s probably either her father or stepmother or any of the other relatives staying for Thanksgiving.

  
“Five more minutes!” she calls, hoping that they’ll go back to wherever they came from.

  
_Now Sarah. Time is of the essence._

  
Unable to take it any longer, Sarah jumps out of her bed.“What the hell is so important that it can’t wait five more minutes!” Sarah yells.

  
“Our wedding.”

  
It’s him, she thinks and freezes. She hears his steps approaching from behind her and feels him putting his arms around her. His long hair brushes against the side of her face.

  
“Welcome back , my queen.”


	3. Three

Sarah opens her mouth to scream for help but no sound comes out.

“I’ve taken away your voice, my dear Sarah. I’ll give it back if you agree to be calm.” Jareth says tightening his grip. “Do you agree?” Sarah nods as she thinks of a way to free herself.   
“Thank you, you may now speak.” Sarah fights the urge to scream and struggle. She must stay calm, she tells herself.

“What are you doing here,” Sarah whispers, placing her hands on his hands. She feels Jareth relax his body against hers. 

“For our wedding my queen as you promised years ago.” Jareth replied reminding her of the deal she made when she returned to the Labyrinth on her seventeenth birthday.

“Yes, I remember.” Sarah turned around, placing her hands on Jareth’s shoulder. Her eyes met with his and she saw a need in them. Sarah moved forward as if to give him a kiss. “My King,” she says. She hears him gasp slightly as he closes his eyes. 

Sarah smirks as she brings his knee against his groin. He screams in pain as she pushes him away from her. For a moment she watches him writhe in pain on the ground.   
“My King, my ass,” Sarah yells at him. She hears her father running up the stairs and opens her bedroom door, running out to the hallway. 

“Is everything alright, Sarah?” her father asks her, a spatula in his hand.

Sarah looks back at her bedroom and sees no sign of Jareth.

“Everything’s fine,” Sarah said returning back to her father. “Just a bad dream.”

Sarah’s father smiles at his only daughter. “Well, alright then. Breakfast will be ready in a little while, sweetheart.”

“Okay, Dad. I’ll get ready now.”

“And don’t forget to wake up your brother, please.” Her father asks as he makes his way down the stairs and back to the kitchen. 

"I'm already up!"Toby opens the door to his bedroom and steps out in black jeans and a black dress shirt.


	4. Four

Toby was cutting himself a large piece of pumpkin pie when Sarah entered the kitchen. He motioned towards a plate next to him which already contained a piece.

“Mom is feeling ‘a little overwhelmed’,” he said while imitating her step-mother. “Aunt Marilyn kept trying to take over the turkey. Mom had to ‘politely’ suggest to her to go shopping for potatoes.”

“I thought we already had a ten pound bag,” Sarah replied as she started on the pie.

“Exactly.” Toby replied. The two siblings raised their forks in a toast.

“So where is Karen,” Sarah asked, her mouth half full.

“ Dad took her to the den and they’re probably having a little drinkies before Grandma gets here. Are you staying?” Toby finished his piece of pie in three bites and was now quietly devouring his sister’s piece. Crumbs rested on his black dress shirt.

“Can’t sport. I’m going to the park and study a little while. You know I have finals in like two weeks.” Sara patted his head, an affectation that Toby found annoying since he was a baby.

“Luck,” Toby said under his breath.

“Damn right. Tell Karen and Dad where I am okay?” As Sarah sprinted out of the kitchen, she could hear her father and step-mother entering. She waved to them as they looked at her from the doorway.

“Goodbye,” she called. “I’m going to go study at the park!”

“Take, Ambrosius with you!” Karen called.

“Okay! Come on Ambrosius!” A shaggy black and white sheepdog came running from the backyard and followed Sarah to the park.

\--------

Sarah sighed and put down her organic chemistry textbook. It was two hours since she arrived at the park and took her favorite place which had a perfect view of the bridge she used to play on.

She couldn’t concentrate thinking about the dream. It seemed quite real. Part of her hoped it was. If it was then it would mean that she was just crazy which can be treated will pills, she heard. Sarah smirked and though that at least it meant she wouldn’t have to study anymore.

She was a rational creature now compared to her previous self when she was a kid playing pretend. So that meant she was sleepwalking again. Which meant that she would have to see Dr. Wilkins again to talk about her ‘feelings’.

Sarah sighed again and flopped on her back crying out “It’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair?” she heard someone say. Quickly Sarah got up and Ambrosius began to bark at the stranger approaching them.

The young man stood a few feet away from her. He too held a textbook and notebook in his hand.

“Sorry,” Sarah said. “I thought we were alone.”

“We are alone,” he replied. “There’s no one else in this park.” The dark haired young man smirked and his brown eyes twinkled at her.

“I meant Ambrosius and I,” she said, placing a hand on Ambrosius’ head to quiet him down.

“Ah, I see. Your guard dog, I presume? Nice to meet you Ambrosius.” The stranger held his hand out which Ambrosius immediately licked. “My name is Richard Stone. And what is yours?” Richard turned his glance towards Sarah and again smirked.

“I’m Sarah. Sarah Williams,” she said. After a brief pause, Sarah held out her hand. It couldn’t be helped. She was mesmerized which was odd for her. Sarah Williams was known as the Ice Queen in her sorority.

She was more interested in getting a 4.0 than going on dates or to parties.

“NYU,” she inquired as she stared at his notebook.

“Yes. Biology major.What about you?”

“I go to Vassar. Pre-med.”

“Very admirable.”

Silence again as Sarah tried to think of something to say. The last time she felt anything for a guy was in high school and he turned out to be more into her former best friend, Shelly.

“Well I should probably go home,” he said, taking her silence as rejection.

“Okay bye,” Sarah automatically replied. Sarah stared at her notebook dejectedly, not noticing the crystal ball in his hand.


End file.
